Please refer to FIG. 1 for a slot machine 1, which is one of the popular gaming machines. After a player stakes a bet, a plurality of reels 2 can be activated to spin. When the reels 2 stop, alignments of symbols are formed to obtain game scores.
The slot machine 1 has many playing methods. For instance, when certain symbols are appeared or a preset condition is satisfied, more game scores may be obtained. This is one of the important features to attract players to play the slot machine 1.
However, under completely random setting, there is probability of failing to obtain any alignment due to unmatched symbols or just obtaining less alignments and results in no or less scores awarded. The player could be easily discouraged or feel frustrated or even disgusted to play the slot machine 1 after playing for a long-term duration. As a result, utilization of the slot machine 1 drops, and revenue of the slot machine 1 also decreases.